Talk:Albino Terror/@comment-174.54.249.50-20170620223053
Based off of what dinosaurs Chicken has sold in the past and prices they were put at, in my opinion these are the dinosaurs that will be on sale come Black Firday this year, along with their prices. DISCLAIMER: Chicken has not anounced anything about the event yet, but these are educated predictions based off of what he has done in the past. All Art Skins: 7,500 DNA a piece. These skins will likely be on sale, as their value isn't very high, and they're in decently high demand, which are perfect conditions for a slightly more expensice rerelease come Black Friday. Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus, Kaiju Sauroposeidon: 7,500 DNA a piece. Being that these skins have gone on sale every year so far without a drop in value, there's no real significant reason not to sell them again. Since they're still in high demand, Chicken really can't go wrong selling them. Like the other skins, a small price increase will help keep everybody from buying them. Kaiju Baryonyx, Kaiju Titanosaurus: 5,000 DNA a piece. As with the other Kaijus, Chicken can't go wrong with selling these again. These skins cost less than the Quetzalcoatlus and the Sauroposeidon last year, and I think this trend should continue as these skins have less demand than the other Kaijus. Megavore: 35,000 DNA This is by far the most hotly debated item I'm including on this list, and with good reason. If too many players get Megavores, it can ruin the game overnight. But for reasons like it only being on sale once and being in crazy high demand, I do feel that this dinosaur should be on sale in the 2017 Black Friday Event. If it is sold for a high price, it will give players an opportunity to buy it, while still keeping the rarity high. If anyone has looked at polls for whether this guy should go on sale, they are literally split 50/50. I lean slightly toward the side of it being but on sale, even though I do have a Megavore and a Terror already. New Hybrid: 30,000-40,000 DNA There's a chance that Chicken Engineer may be releasing a new hybrid dinosaur this year, and if he does, the price range will likely be between 30,000 DNA to 40,000 DNA, depending on it's strength. Dinosaurs some people want on sale, and why they can't go on sale. Albino Terror: It's been on sale 3 times already, Chicken strongly doesn't want it's rarity to drop anymore, and the majority of players don't want it sold. Pitch Black Terror: Similar reasons to the Albino Terror, but with the addition of the fact that most people won't be able to buy it anyway, as you would already need a Terror to get it. Giant Albino Baryonyx: This dinosaur was added into the game as part of an advertising contract Chicken Engineer signed. Gab is actaully based off of Rudy from Ice Age 3, and the contract is no longer active, so Chicken can't legally sell the Gab again without the consent of the makers of Ice Age. Movie Skins: These are extremely old skins, they have low demand, and they have very poor animations, something Chicken doesn't want to see. If Chicken updated these skins to have better animations, I can see them going on sale from 5,000-7,500 DNA, but if they aren't updated, they likely won't be sold again. Classic Pitch Black Terror, or C Pitch: I'm honestly not even going to answer this one. Just no..... Rekksu: Why people think this is going on sale is beyond me. Like the C Pitch, this will likely never happen. So this is what in my opinion the Black Friday event will look like this year. Again, this is just an educated prediction based off of what Chicken has done in past years. No matter what happens though, Chicken will make sure this is a fun event like he has done in past years, so no one has anything to worry about.